<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Needs Perfection? by theartisticfoxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840787">Who Needs Perfection?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx'>theartisticfoxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octopunk Advent December 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gingerbread Houses, Idiots in Love, M/M, Octopunk Advent, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin thought it would be a good idea for him and Nines to make gingerbread houses. "Thought" is the key word.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octopunk Advent December 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Needs Perfection?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5: Gingerbread Houses - Reed900</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Gavin had suggested that he and Nines build gingerbread houses, he had totally expected Nines’ to be absolutely perfect. What he didn’t expect was for Nines to struggle with even keeping the gingerbread kept together. It was kinda funny, in all honesty. He may or may not have teased Nines on it, but in reality, his wasn’t looking much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Icing is an unreliable medium,” Nines said when Gavin brought up his dilapidated gingerbread house. “It’s sticky and too easily affected by gravity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s fun!” Gavin gestured to his own creation, which was practically falling apart at the seams. “Mine doesn’t look good either, but it doesn’t have to look good. If you enjoy the process, then the end result will be a thousand times better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines thought about that for a second. He was a perfectionist, and if he produced anything less than perfect, he tended to beat himself up about it. With Gavin’s words in mind though, he tried to see the positives in his little house. He stepped back, getting a full view of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it’s charming, in a way,” Nines remarked. He looked at Gavin’s, smiling slightly. “Plus, if they both look awful, do either of them really look bad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, mine looks amazing!” As Gavin said that, part of the decorations on the roof of his slid off entirely. There was a beat of silence, followed by laughter from the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s a masterpiece,” Nines teased, trying to compose himself somewhat. Gavin flipped him off, though it was playful instead of rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, tincan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like Gavin said; both of them enjoyed messing around and attempting to build a gingerbread house, so it didn’t matter that they didn’t end up looking so good. All that mattered was that they both had fun. And who knows, maybe they’ll do this again next year.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These keep getting shorter and shorter!! If only I was talented enough to produce longer fics. :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>